


野狗

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 19





	野狗

就有点儿搞不懂阿勋的逻辑。

最开始那阵子，他还不知道艺兴是男的，还把人当成“艺馨”对待，觉得“艺馨”就是一朵粉粉白白的小桃花，又娇又柔，“艺馨”稍微瘪下嘴都够他手忙脚乱好半天。都这样了，都对人是含在嘴里怕化、捧在手里怕摔，他都舍得带人去脱衣舞酒吧那种地方。一待就是好几个小时，从上班点到下班点。脱衣舞酒吧里的人都跟阿勋开玩笑，说他啊，是恨不能把小桃花绑在身上，走哪儿带哪儿。

如今“艺馨”变回艺兴，虽然为了掩藏身份，还穿着女人衣服，但女人衣服底下是货真价实的男人。阿勋有的器官，艺兴也一样不少。现在艺兴再跟着阿勋去脱衣舞酒吧，难道不比一个“女人”去更正常吗？

可阿勋不这么想啊，他死活不让艺兴跟着去，说什么都不行。艺兴不明白，就问他怎么突然改了主意，还是死倔死倔那种。

阿勋一梗，提笔就写：有女人去脱衣舞酒吧吗？胡闹！

“可我是男的啊。”

男的就更不能去了！

……这都什么逻辑啊，艺兴腹诽。女的不能去，男的也不能去，那什么人能去？倏而他换了眼神，似笑非笑看着阿勋，“那照你这么说，不就只有阴阳人能去了？”

话音还没落地就憋不住笑意了，艺兴单手捂着脸笑了好半天，肩膀都抖得像筛糠。

阿勋那张脸顿时臭得跟欠了他几百万似的。啪，他拍了下桌子，含混不清说：“不……许……去！”

别看他发音模糊，但气势什么的可一点儿不差，凶巴巴，恶狠狠，再惯例吊着他那双下三白眼睛，谁看谁害怕。

艺兴就不害怕，还跟他翻白眼，嘀咕，你怎么跟野狗一样，见谁凶谁。

管他野狗还是野猫，总之，不能去就是不能去。

“行行行，不去，行了吧？”

阿勋哼哼两声，又叮嘱艺兴别再坐门口等他回来，到时间就睡觉。

“知道了知道了，你快走吧。”

那我走了？

“嗯嗯，快走。”

……

“哎呀赶紧走吧，磨磨唧唧烦不烦。”

也不知道是怎么了，阿勋自己都有点儿搞不明白。放平时，哪里会啰嗦这么多，一早就抬脚走人了。可今天，可现在，他那两只脚好像不听他使唤，黏黏糊糊的跟地板亲热，就是不往大门外面踏。

艺兴也有点儿搞不懂，但他没那个闲心思往深的琢磨。桌上还有一堆碗筷没收拾，换下来的脏衣服也没洗，床单被罩也该换新的了，好多家务活等着忙。便没搭理还在门口磨蹭的阿勋，自顾自忙去了。

阿勋就站在那儿，一双眼睛黏着艺兴，看人这里捣鼓一下那里捣鼓一下，小蜜蜂似的，满屋子飞。艺兴穿着房东给的旧连衣裙，裙摆因为脚步匆忙而时不时飞起来，花一般的裙摆底下是艺兴两条细瘦的腿，白白的，嫩嫩的，一对脚踝骨也细瘦。

阿勋看了眼自己的手腕骨，心想，艺兴太瘦了，脚踝骨都快赶上他的手腕骨了，要是稍微用力捏一下，是不是会捏断啊？可就是这么瘦的艺兴偏偏屁股上肉多，屁股又翘又圆，配上一把小细腰，真就跟女人差不多了。

他满脑子乱七八糟想法，以至看着艺兴的眼神都变了味。变得色色的，欲求不满的。

都怪前两天那档子事。阿勋愤愤。

前两天，艺兴带着阿勋去医院拆了线，晚上又一起去澡堂洗澡。也不知道是气氛作祟，还是真的该进行下一个环节——可能二者都有吧——两个人就做了。阿勋不知道艺兴对他们的第一次有什么想法，他自己倒是觉得全程都飘忽忽，脑子飘忽忽，手脚飘忽忽。做梦似的，又快乐又朦胧。

然而直到今天，快有一个礼拜了，两个人都没有再做第二次。哪怕晚上躺一个被窝里也老实得要命，手都不碰一下的。

阿勋挺纳闷儿，以前坐牢他听人说，那种事会上瘾，有了第一次就会有无数次，甚至能到只要看见对方就勃起的地步。阿勋也勃起了。就晚上睡觉，艺兴洗漱后躺在他身边，艺兴身上散着若有似无的香气，他闻着，下面的小兄弟硬得不像话。可就是这样都没把裤子脱了，没抱着艺兴亲个够。

说到底，还是阿勋脸皮薄。他那个人啊，脾气坏归脾气坏，但要扯到那方面，竟是比十一二岁的小姑娘还羞涩。用酒吧脱衣舞女郎的话说：阿勋就是一个拉小手都害羞的处男。

谁处男了谁处男了？自己已经不是处男了，已经跟艺兴做过了。但什么时候才能做第二次啊，连润滑剂和套子都偷偷买回来了，就是派不上用场。阿勋发愁得要命。

“你怎么还不走？”

艺兴冷不丁回头，吓了阿勋一跳。

“你看我干嘛？我脸上有东西吗？”

没、没有……我走了！

阿勋逃也似的离开大杂院，他走得很快，脚底下都要生风。等到了脱衣舞酒吧，看见已经在台上表演的脱衣舞女郎，看着那些女人一边脱衣服一边卖弄风骚，他不着边际地想，艺兴跳脱衣舞的话会是什么样？好想看啊……

当天晚上，阿勋就做了春梦。他梦见艺兴穿着白色薄纱质地的吊带裙，腿上套了一双白色渔网袜，艺兴坐在吧台上冲他张开双腿，露出白色的丁字裤，三角区被很小一片的薄纱遮住，那一团软肉就藏在薄纱底下，印出一个很明显的轮廓。

阿勋……

艺兴撒娇般呢喃他的名字，抬起脚在他裤裆上点了点，动作间，艺兴肉肉的屁股被挤压，在腿根那儿溢出来一点，他看着，忍不住想伸手摸一下。

就真的抬手打算摸上去，可艺兴突然把他的手踢开，娇嗔地瞪了他一眼，嘴角噙着笑骂他是流氓。

阿勋想摸我啊？

艺兴咬着嘴唇笑，眼中波光涟涟。好奇怪，明明是清纯无辜的长相，怎么这会儿看起来那么的……那么的风情万种？一颦一笑仿佛都在勾魂儿。

阿勋是流氓，见着我就想摸。

才没有……

他嘴上逞强，眼神却躲闪，始终不敢于艺兴对视。

半晌，就听艺兴那儿窸窸窣窣一阵，他抬眼看过去，整个人都傻了——艺兴背对着他趴在吧台上，两条腿绷得笔直，肉肉的屁股也翘得好高，都能看清楚丁字裤卡在臀缝间的细带子。

艺兴晃了晃屁股，嗲兮兮说，想摸就摸吧，今天给阿勋特殊照顾。

咕，他咽了下口水，抬手摸上去。触感软绵绵的，还特别滑，像剥了壳的鸡蛋，戳一下还会颤呢。他再也忍不住，掏出早就硬邦邦的东西往哪个小洞里塞。好紧，又好湿，爽得头皮都发麻。他那么野蛮地在里面捣来捣去，艺兴“啊啊”叫着，还回头看他，用水汪汪的下垂眼看他，就一眼，就把他的魂儿全勾跑了。

阿勋……你、你慢点……太大了……

艺兴嘴上抱怨，但小洞被他肏得食髓知味了，主动夹他，里面湿答答的软肉还吸他，他没了耐心，连着往里撞了几十下就射了。可艺兴好像没满足，嘟着嘴巴抱怨，阿勋没本事，这么快就射了，早泄男。

……早泄个屁！

诶？自己什么时候会说话了？

阿勋惊醒。周围黑漆漆的，哪儿有什么吧台，哪儿有什么穿丁字裤勾引他的艺兴——艺兴只在他旁边睡着，呼吸冗长，偶尔发出轻轻的鼾声。

是做梦了啊……

阿勋有点儿沮丧，揪起内裤一看，果然，又画地图了。

真几把郁闷。

但是再郁闷还是要洗内裤的。阿勋慢吞吞下床去洗内裤，洗完回来却不急着睡了，而是躺在那儿，愣愣看艺兴的睡脸。巴掌大的小脸有一半藏在被子底下，呼吸声听起来便闷闷的。

这样睡觉都不觉得难受吗？

阿勋想着，把被子往下扯了扯。艺兴哼唧一声，重新把脸缩回去。

……

好像发现什么有趣的游戏。阿勋来了兴致，又把被子扯下去，非要让艺兴露出脸不可。来回好几次，简直乐此不疲。想当然，艺兴被他吵醒了，黏糊糊嘀咕一句烦人，便翻了个身背对阿勋。

没劲。

就莫名其妙生闷气，困意都没了，阿勋看着艺兴的后脑勺一直看到天亮。天亮了，艺兴睁眼就看见阿勋两眼放光，跟觅食的野狗一样，直勾勾盯着他。

“你……没事吧？”

……我好得很。

“那你看我干嘛？”

乐意！

“无聊……”

艺兴把牙刷和杯子塞给阿勋，又把人推出门外，刚要关门，阿勋突然把脚伸过来卡在那儿。

“你、你干嘛啊你？”

你关门干什么？

“我换衣服！”

换就换呗，关门干什么？

瞧这话说得，谁换衣服不关门啊。可阿勋并不觉得自己逻辑有问题，还特别理直气壮看着艺兴，再比划，你有什么我没见过？都是男的，怕什么？

“……出去！”

咣，门关上了，差点儿碰到阿勋的鼻子尖。他想了想，先把牙刷和杯子放在窗台上，然后扒着窗户悄悄往里面看。可惜窗帘挡得严严实实，他是一眼都没有看到。

“阿勋？干嘛呢？”房东家的男人冷不丁出现。

没、没干什么……

对方嘿然一乐，勾着阿勋的肩膀说：“年轻就是好啊，怎么着都能搞点儿情趣出来，哪里像我和我家那口子……”

后面的话阿勋是一句都听不进去——他满心都是门里面换衣服的艺兴，想着想着就想到昨晚的梦。又旖旎，又让人飘飘然。可梦到底是梦，现实中，艺兴不穿白色薄纱的吊带裙，连换衣服都不让他看。

阿勋顿时丧气，心说，都怪艺兴，要不是艺兴在梦里勾引他，他现在至于做贼似的偷窥吗？！艺兴也是，怎么就不开窍呢？怎么就不想那种事呢？以前对他什么态度，现在还是什么态度。就那种……怎么说？傻乎乎的，还有点儿单纯，即便做过那种事了，还是个无知的傻瓜蛋。就连看向阿勋的眼神也总是懵懵的，对于暗示就稍稍睁圆眼睛而已，然后发出一个单音节：啊？

“你今天到底怎么了？”

艺兴洗完头进了屋，见阿勋还坐在床边不去酒吧上班，顶着一张神色古怪的脸看他，看得他都起鸡皮疙瘩。

“你还不去酒吧吗？快迟到了。”

迟到就迟到。

“迟到不扣薪水？”

……

阿勋摆出小孩子闹脾气那种脸色，艺兴看着他皱眉思忖了一会儿，突地，啊了一声。

“你想带我一块儿去是吗？那你等一下，我换衣服。”

不行！不许去！

“哎你这人，自己不去上班，也不让我跟你一起去，你到底想干嘛？”

我——

“再说了，我去又怎么了？我一个男的，去脱衣舞酒吧，有什么不对吗？”

男的也不行！男的更不能去！

“……我偏要去！”

阿勋气笑了，抓来纸笔写，你就那么想去？那么想看人脱衣服跳舞？

艺兴看完哼笑两声，说：“是啊，我就特别想看。”

明知那是艺兴故意使激将法——想看什么啊，以前哪回去不是羞得要死，一见人在台上脱衣服，就慌得直往他身后躲——可阿勋还是被这句话气着了。他就瞪眼睛，凶巴巴地把艺兴按在床上，比划着告诉人哪儿都不许去，老老实实在家等他回来。

艺兴撇了撇嘴，“不去就不去呗，凶什么凶，野狗。”

爱说什么说什么，反正不许去。

“好好好，不去，快走吧你。”

那我走了啊，你不许动。

“烦不烦！”

艺兴生气了，抄起枕头就朝阿勋砸过去。阿勋反而高兴了，把枕头放好，冲艺兴挥挥手便出门了。

也不是很赶时间，阿勋就晃晃悠悠地往酒吧走。他一边走一边想，酒吧里的脱衣舞女郎是挺艳俗，还喜欢卖弄风骚，但那些姑娘也是真的好看，哪怕放人堆里都特别惹眼。她们又都喜欢跟艺兴搭话，这么你来我往，万一搞出点儿感情怎么办？到时候要把他放哪儿？

说白了，阿勋就是在吃飞醋。还不自知，还不明白告诉艺兴。小孩子似的，就会跟艺兴闹别扭、瞪眼睛。

“怎么今天又是你一个？”酒吧老板轻飘飘问，“小桃花呢？干嘛不把人带过来？”

带什么带！一个——一个女的来这地方像什么话！

“你看你看，我就那么一问，你倒好，眼珠子都快瞪出来。”

……

阿勋拿翻白眼掩饰尴尬，赶在老板继续之前借口要尿尿，溜了。

没想到，刚推开酒吧大门就看见艺兴站在马路对面。披散着及肩黑发，穿着旧连衣裙，那么好看，经过的路人都忍不住多看他两眼。

“阿勋！”艺兴喊着，伸长他小树枝一样细瘦的胳膊挥了挥。

阿勋气得要爆炸，他快步走过去一把抓住艺兴的手腕，连拖带拽地要把人塞进计程车赶回家。

“别生气，”艺兴讨好地笑，“我就是过来看看你。”

不是让你老老实实在家待着吗？！

“可是一个人在家很无聊。”

……

“真的，没电视看，也没人说话，无聊死了。”

阿勋软了态度，但面上还绷着，没好气地指责艺兴，就算无聊也不能来这种地方，看看看看，外面都站着些什么人？醉鬼，流氓，还有跳脱衣舞的，你就不怕他们对你干点什么？

“我怕什么？我一个男的。”

艺兴挺理直气壮的，阿勋更气了，提溜着艺兴的衣领跟人瞪眼睛，意思就是，你现在穿着裙子还好意思说自己是男的？

艺兴撇了撇嘴巴，嘀咕：“我没衣服穿，不穿裙子穿什么，难道光屁股在大街上晃吗？”

一听这话，阿勋气得鼻子都歪了，直接吼：“闭……嘴！”

他发音不清楚，艺兴就顺势装听不懂，还无辜地眨巴两下眼睛，嘟哝：“狗。”

再说一遍？

“狗，野狗。”

我怎么——

“你除了凶我就是咬我，不是野狗是什么？”

……

“上次都把我锁骨这儿咬破了，好几天都没好，别人问我也不敢说原因。”

上次，就他们在澡堂双人间那回，他看见艺兴一身皮肉白里透着粉，就馋，就没控制好力气，在艺兴的锁骨上留下一圈很深的牙印，都冒了血珠了。

这会儿想起，阿勋心虚了，眼睛瞟着那藏在衣服底下的锁骨，含糊不清地说了句对不起。说完又拿手指点了点，比划着问，疼不疼？

“嗯，疼。”

那……怎么办？

艺兴歪着脑袋想了一会儿，“要不……你也让我咬一口？”

行。

原本就是开玩笑的，没想到阿勋这么痛快答应，艺兴懵了，呆呆看了阿勋好几秒都没回过神。

你咬不咬？不咬就回家去！

“咬！”

那来吧。

阿勋作势脱衣服，被艺兴一把按住。

“大街上的这么多人！你注意点影响！”

左右看看，嗯，人是挺多的。

那找个地方？

艺兴又懵了，他直勾勾盯着阿勋的眼睛，发现阿勋好像不是逗他，就真的想找个地方让他咬一口。他心里顿时发慌。

那是咬不咬的问题吗？别说咬了，就算阿勋只是脱衣服、只是光着上身站在面前，他估计都会看傻，会激动得全身发红。

阿勋啊，虽然看着跟纸片一样薄，但属于穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的身材，胸肌，腹肌，肱二头肌，一样不少，样样都比可以锻炼过的人还结实，还好看。

就上回在澡堂，阿勋虚虚趴在艺兴身上，艺兴没忍住，悄悄摸了下阿勋的腹肌，手感别提多好了。后来还想再摸，还趁阿勋睡着后偷偷看，却也只是看而已，摸什么的，敢想不敢做。他憋得难受，都上火了。

突地，阿勋抓着艺兴的手腕就过马路进了酒吧，再三绕两绕地进了更衣室。

阿勋锁上门，脱了衣服，点了点自己的锁骨。

来吧。

“真……来啊？”艺兴紧张得心都提到嗓子眼。

阿勋哭笑不得。

不是你要咬回来吗？

“我、我就……”

懒得再听艺兴废话，阿勋直接把人往自己跟前拽。他力气猛，又是突然这么一下，艺兴一趔趄便径直扑进他怀里。

好暧昧的姿势。阿勋和艺兴都意识到了，然而他们谁都没有拉开距离，就只是看着彼此。一个低头，一个稍稍仰起头，默默地凝望彼此的眼睛。

艺兴想，阿勋怎么这么好看？比电视里的男明星还帅。阿勋瘦得下巴都尖，下颌骨的线条棱角分明，让人恍惚觉得会割伤手。阿勋的鼻子也很挺，鼻梁骨特别直。阿勋的眼睛……阿勋的眼睛里有自己的倒影呢。

艺兴踮起脚，亲了下阿勋的嘴巴。

“你又抽烟。”

……哦。

“什么牌子啊？都不难闻的。”

真的？

“嗯，”艺兴点点头，又亲了阿勋一下，“真的不难闻。”

阿勋飞快地眨了眨眼睛，含糊不清问：“你……是……不是……吃……橘子……了？”

“嗯，你吃吗？我还带了一个过来。”

阿勋突然烦躁。他妈的现在是说吃橘子的时候吗？难道不是该直接把艺兴按在墙上亲，然后脱了艺兴的裤子，然后该干嘛干嘛。

他抓了抓头发，捏着艺兴的下巴就凑过去。

“等一下，”艺兴捂住阿勋的嘴，“先说好，不能咬我。”

嗯嗯。

“哪儿都不能咬。”

你怎么那么多废话！

阿勋真就把艺兴按在墙上，又野蛮又强势，按着人亲个没完。他还想舔一舔艺兴的脸蛋，就像艺兴对他那样，亲一亲他，舔一舔他的嘴角。可舌头没了半截……烦死。便张嘴咬了下艺兴的嘴唇，倒是很轻，咬过之后再亲一口，算是安慰。接着就是艺兴的脸蛋，艺兴的脖子，艺兴的耳朵。艺兴裸露在外的皮肉几乎被他亲了个遍。

好香，是不是特地洗漱过才来找他？

“阿勋……”

那双无辜的下垂眼漫起一层水汽，看得阿勋都硬了。下面那根东西硬邦邦杵在那儿，顶着艺兴小腹。两人同时低头看了一眼，再抬头对视，艺兴咽了下口水，嗫嚅着问：“你想吗？”

嗯……

“你……不觉得跟我做那种事——”

话多！

阿勋把艺兴翻过去背对他，一边脱自己的裤子，一边掀开艺兴的裙子。做春梦梦见的小屁股切切实实出现于眼前，虽然没有丁字裤，虽然穿着男士内裤，但仅仅是看见布料下的屁股形状，都足以让阿勋的脑袋变混沌。

他重重掐了一把，艺兴吃了痛，小声呜咽着。那呜咽声像幼猫叫，弱弱的，柔柔的，似乎还会拐弯，拐来拐去，拐进了他心里。他整个人贴在艺兴背上，手伸到前面从内裤边沿伸进去，握住艺兴同样勃起的东西慢慢揉搓着。

性经验少，但自慰经验挺足，又都是男人，自然熟悉敏感点在哪里，清楚该怎么做会让艺兴爽得再叫出来。

阿勋越过艺兴的肩膀，虚着眼睛看那根颜色漂亮的东西，一边看，一边揉捏着冠状沟，偶尔拿指腹摩挲铃口，再恶劣地用指甲往铃口里面顶。被这么对待了半天，艺兴的腰都软了，打了个哆嗦，铃口顿时溢出一小股腺液，再被阿勋涂抹开，整根东西都泛着水光，特别色情，也特别可爱。

阿勋的呼吸变重了，脑子里冒出一个从前绝对不会有的念头——

他把艺兴按到长沙发凳上坐着，自己蹲下来，张嘴含住那根东西。

“阿勋！别、别……”

艺兴想躲开，但被阿勋紧紧按着胯骨，把他钉在那儿，让他老老实实享受伺候。阿勋的嘴巴好烫，口水也好多，把他那根东西吃得湿漉漉的。阿勋不会口交，可阿勋好像很努力地在取悦他，吸着他那根东西，用口腔内壁挤压阴茎。

快感在瞬间占据了每一根神经，艺兴只觉自己的脑袋变成一滩浆糊，什么都不知道了，只知道慢慢往阿勋的嘴里顶，让阿勋全都吃下去，让阿勋给他口出来，就像他对阿勋做得那样，用精液弄脏阿勋的脸。

他只顾着爽，没注意阿勋的手已经分开他两条腿，沿着腿根摸到臀缝间的隐秘部位，试探性地揉按穴口。

“呜……阿勋……阿勋……”

猫叫一般的声音惹得人要发疯，阿勋下意识嘬了一下，顿时觉得有什么热热的东西喷在喉咙那儿。艺兴射了，短短几分钟而已，就被他口射了。

两人都有一瞬的愣神。艺兴先反应过来，手忙脚乱要擦干净溅出来的精液，却被阿勋握住手腕，接着，手被翻过来掌心向上，阿勋吐出嘴里的精液，用手指揉捻开，像擦护手霜一般，把那些黏糊糊的东西全涂在艺兴手指。

十指相扣，好亲密的姿势。

艺兴顶着潮红的脸蛋和阿勋接吻。精液的味道很奇怪，不过没关系，那是自己的东西，而自己又在和喜欢的人接吻，什么都可以不在乎了。

冗长的亲吻暂停下来，艺兴细细喘着，抬起腿，脚踩在沙发上，两条腿分得好开，裙摆也被撩起来，露出被阿勋舔得湿漉漉的下体。他一只手掰开穴口，另一只手慢慢顶进去，准备给自己做事前扩张。蓦地，阿勋的手也贴上来，手指叠着手指，想和他一起进去那个地方。

“阿勋？”

嗯。

“……”

怎么了？

“没、没什么……你轻点儿……”

嗯。

之前两个人也这样做过，这一次便显得熟练了。很快，后穴就能吃下三根手指。阿勋看着，呼吸越来越急促，从脸颊到脖颈一片通红。他又去看艺兴，艺兴已经舒服得眯起眼睛，嘴巴也半张着，哼哼唧唧地跟他叫。艺兴身上出了一层薄汗，薄汗染红皮肉，又弄湿了垂在颈窝的发梢。

艺兴好漂亮，真就像一朵桃花，软软的，惹人怜爱。

阿勋下面那根东西硬得发疼，他爬到艺兴身上，整个人卡在两条腿中间，肉棒贴着另一根同样胀大的东西胡乱蹭着。

好像立刻进去，肏开这个又红又湿的穴眼儿，可是太野蛮的话会弄疼艺兴吧。

阿勋急切也害怕，憋得额角脖颈都暴起青筋。

“阿勋……”

艺兴黏糊糊呢喃着，手伸过来，捏着肉棒主动往穴里塞。

粗大的性器官一寸一寸挤了进去，很疼，可那是阿勋的东西，阿勋的一切他都喜欢，喜欢到迫切需要阿勋占有自己。

“呜……阿勋……阿勋……”

艺兴疼得想哭，倏地，脸颊被捧起来。阿勋好温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，拇指在有酒窝的地方摩挲。阿勋俯下身，一边亲他，一边彻底将肉棒顶了进去。

被填满了。肚子里胀胀的，也热热的。

“放……松……”

“嗯……”

“我……动了……”

“嗯……”

阿勋脑袋里想着要轻一点，要慢一点，不能弄疼艺兴。可身体不接受脑袋控制，才慢慢动了几下就加快速度，野蛮钝重地肏干穴眼儿。

结实的小腹一下下撞在屁股上，肉体拍打着，啪啪作响。肉刷子似的龟头擦过每一寸肉壁，进去时撑开层层叠叠软肉，就连穴口都被撑得平展。抽插动作没节奏也没有章法，完全凭借本能，即便如此，穴眼儿还是被肏开了，里面越来越湿，擦过肉壁时发出咕啾咕啾的动静。

“啊啊——”

艺兴突然小声尖叫，屁股紧紧绷着。阿勋以为是自己太莽撞，真的弄疼了艺兴，他停下来，用亲吻作为安抚，轻轻啄着艺兴敏感的颈窝。

好害羞啊。明明是爽得才尖叫，却被阿勋误会了，还得到阿勋这样温柔的对待。艺兴都不好意思出声解释。他快速眨巴着眼睛，抬起腿夹住阿勋的腰侧，又抬了抬屁股，往阿勋小腹上贴。

“不……疼？”

“不疼……”

阿勋回过味儿了。他低低笑了下，重新晃腰在湿软后穴里抽插。那里面真的好舒服，肉壁活过来似的主动咬住他那根东西，深处也吸着，逼得人快发疯，逼得人直想放弃温柔，用野蛮和粗暴代替，用野狗那股子劲头占有艺兴。

阿勋心里想的全在脸上表现出来，艺兴看明白了，嗫嚅着说：“可以再快点……”他说话声带着鼻音，听起来很像撒娇。

便有烟花在脑袋里炸开，阿勋直起身子，紧紧按住艺兴的腿根，疯了似的在穴里大开大合肏干。

“唔——阿勋……太大了……阿勋……阿勋……”

真的好幸福，名字被喜欢的人呢喃，下身与喜欢的人紧密结合。阿勋觉得幸福到要昏倒了，他痴痴望着艺兴，手指拂开汗湿的额发，然后低头亲吻。

想咬一口，想在喜欢的人身上留下一个个自己的牙印，可是艺兴不让咬呢——

“可以的，阿勋，可以咬我，轻一点……”

于是张嘴咬住艺兴的肩膀，隔着一层衣服，阿勋对着那处又咬又亲，搞得衣服上全是他的口水。

“狗。”

……

“野狗。”

行行，你说什么就是什么，野狗就野狗，你喜欢怎么叫就怎么叫。

艺兴歪着脑袋看了阿勋几秒，然后直起身搂住阿勋的肩膀。

“抱着我。”他说着，骑在阿勋胯上，主动晃着屁股套弄肉棒。

是能进得很深的姿势，硬胀龟头很容易就碰倒了深处敏感点。艺兴仰着下巴呻吟，爽到脚趾都蜷缩起来。阿勋也舒服得身体都紧绷，他紧紧抱着艺兴，抓着艺兴的屁股抬起来再重重放下去。肉棒整根没入穴眼儿，两腿间的柔软紧贴鼠蹊，那地方被耻毛蹭得通红，痒痒的，彻底刺激了所有神经。

“啊啊——呜……好大……好舒服……”

就像梦里那样，艺兴骑在自己身上放纵地呻吟尖叫。阿勋看得都痴了，越看越喜欢，胸腔里跳动的心脏饱胀到腰爆炸。

“艺……兴。”

“嗯？”

“我——”

一阵推门声打断阿勋的话，门外有人边推门边喊，谁在里面，快开门啊。

艺兴吓得睁圆了眼睛，阿勋也有点儿慌，他急忙捂住艺兴的嘴巴，如临大敌般瞪着那扇门。

“到底谁在里面？你妈的快开门！”

“喊什么喊，刚才阿勋和他家小桃花进去了。”

“真的？”

“还问个屁啊，走吧走吧——阿勋，差不多得了，等着换衣服呢。”

外面的人嘻嘻哈哈走了。又过了好一会儿，阿勋才敢松开手。而艺兴早就羞得全身通红，脑袋也埋在他胸口，一双手抓着他的肩膀，不停打哆嗦。

怎么吓成这样了？

阿勋扶正艺兴的身体，再低头一看，自己小腹上一片湿黏——刚才艺兴受了惊，全射在他身上了。

想笑，可艺兴吓得要哭出来，幼兽似的可怜巴巴。

阿勋轻轻叹了口气，把艺兴放在沙发凳上，快速在穴里抽插几十下便拔出来射在腿根处。

虽然情事被打扰，被搞得很不爽，但打野战的刺激感也抚平了烦躁。总得来说，还是挺高兴的。

阿勋一边擦干净精液，一边把艺兴抱在怀里哄，轻轻拍着后背，轻轻顺着柔软的黑发。

好半天，艺兴终于缓过来，抓着阿勋的衣服说下次不能在外面做了，太……太那什么了。

什么？

“就……”

就什么啊？

“哎呀你别问了！”

艺兴甩开阿勋的手，瞪了阿勋一眼，软着腿要出门，刚转动门把手就被阿勋按住。

“怎么了？”

他们还在外面。

“啊？那……那怎么办啊？”

凉拌。

“你——”

眼前突然变黑。是被阿勋搂在怀里了。还有些汗湿的手掌盖在艺兴脸上，替他挡住外面那些人调笑的表情。

便听不见下流的插科打诨，满心满眼都是阿勋这只手，手心散着体液的味道，还有隐隐的烟味，闻起来是有些不舒服，但这只手还散着暖和热，紧贴自己的身体也好结实，很有安全感。什么都不害怕了。

回去的路上，两人拉着手慢悠悠走着，和平时一样，艺兴叽叽咕咕说着琐事，阿勋就默默听着，一边听，一边品咂那股子软糯糯的南方口音。

等等。

阿勋突然拉住艺兴，让人抬头往上看。

桃花还开着呢。

“真长寿。”

嗯，别的树上的桃花早就掉完了。

“树不可貌相呗，看着营养不良，没想到能开这么多花。”

喜欢？

“还行，就是觉得很漂亮。”

阿勋垂眼看着艺兴，心想，没你漂亮，你比什么都好看。

“回家吧，我饿了。”

嗯，回家。

路灯拉长了两个人的影子，又剪短，再拉长，再剪短，一直持续到家门口，当门合上，当暖黄色的台灯被打开，影子再度融为一体。

外面有风吹过，桃花打着旋儿飘下来，飘啊飘的，飘到了窗台上，屋子里透出来的光照着桃花，那么柔软，那么温暖。


End file.
